Uma flor do deserto
by Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan
Summary: Ino tem uma flor a qual tem que dar nome, porém não é uma flor comum, essa flor resiste ao derserto seco. Depois de uma tempestade de areia Ino descobre um nome a dar a sua flor. elhor lendo xD


_**Bem, amo o casal sobre o qual vou escrever... Apesar de não ter muito haver no mangá/anime, torço por eles mesmo assim xD Eu já queria ter escrito algo sobre eles a algum tempo, porém nunca tinha saído da maneira que eu queria. Estou atualmente a escrever muitas oneshots e essa me veio como uma brisa de fim de tarde, só sente quem estiver aproveitando o por do Sol. No dia deveria ta mesmo muito concentrada e saiu, assim como esta no meu caderno – onde as idéias fluem com bem mais freqüência e eficiência pela comodidade de poder levar pra todo lugar – irei digitar pra vocês. Não liguem se a ela estiver um pouco melosa demais, ando assim ultimamente. Desculpem desde já os erros ortográficos, ou falhas na digitação, estou sem tempo de mandar pra beta. Desculpa RhuH... Mas ce nem gosta da Ino mesmo xD E eu gosto dela, não suporto a Sakura... Desculpa quem gosta, mas gosto é que nem língua, cada um tem a sua e não se troca apenas se suga quando se beija aushuahsuhauhs... Piadinha infame ^^'**_

_Discriminar: Naruto não me pertence, porem se alguém quiser me ceder Neji, Gaara ou Sai eu aceito, dou casa, comida e roupa lavada pra eles aushauhsuhauhs._

**Uma flor do deserto**

Uma garota loira estava a vagar pelas ruas de Suna. Parecia perdida, porém ao deparar-se com uma grande loja de fachada em vários tons de verde, parou com um sorriso nos lábios. Olhou uma placa em tom tabaco com letras grandes e garrafais lia-se em dourado _Yamanaka Flores._ O orgulho era visível na loira. Grandes portas transparentes de vidro liso mostravam um ambiente totalmente divergente do lado de dentro e do lado de fora da loja. A loira empurrou uma das portas e entrou no saguão da loja, logo duas garotas se postaram para atendê-la. As jovens falavam de flores e momentos em que as mesmas poderiam ser usadas. A loira nem prestava atenção as informações passadas, só queria estudar a estrutura usada, o sistema de ambientação: estava úmido o suficiente, fresco como deveria e quantidade de luz propicio para suas plantas e flores. Ela ouviu então a gerente da loja, uma senhora morena, baixa e gordinha falar com as vendedoras que estavam quase desistindo da loira.

- Esta é Yamanaka Ino, senhoritas, a dona da loja. Acho que ela entende um pouco de plantas e flores. – Falou amável e brincalhona a morena.

- Rey... – Ino chamou a atenção da gerente olhando para uma bancada de exposição vazia. – A estufa 13 está sendo bem cuidada? – Questionou Ino sentindo falta de sua flor favorita. – Não vejo os Girassóis onde deveriam estar. – Anunciou.

- Está tudo bem Yamanaka-san. Vendemos todas as amostras expostas hoje e outra remessa deverá chegar em 20 minutos. Só estão organizando os arranjos. Quer ver o processo? – Perguntou a morena.

- Não acho necessário. – Falou Ino. – Se precisarem de mim estou na estufa especial. – A morena fez um sinal afirmativo sorrindo simpaticamente e Ino retribuiu o sorriso de maneira meiga. Andou até o fundo da loja passando por varias prateleiras com arranjos de flores e plantas, entrou por uma porta, desceu uma escada longa, passou por portas em um corredor extenso, virou para a esquerda em uma bifurcação no fim do corredor e parou em frente a uma porta vinho e abriu-a. sorrio ao observar o ambiente intacto. As flores que ela estudava como havia deixado, os regadores manuais em seus respectivos lugares e o ambiente mais quente e seco que o das outras estufas. – Oi pra vocês. – Ino falou em voz alta andando entre os vasos, algumas abertas revelando uma flor em tom quase ferrugem e uma única pétala central em tom verde piscina, a abertura total da flor era do tamanho de uma mão feminina com pétalas grandes e numerosas. – Como estão bonitas hoje, parecem bem felizes. – Ino falava como se conversasse com alguém. – Vou molhá-las agora. – Falou indo em direção a grande e profunda pia e antes pegando os regadores. – Sabe, ainda não tenho nome pra vocês. Mas garanto que logo o terei. – Falava de costas enchendo os regadores. – Tenho uma má noticia. Bem, não é tão ma assim. Vou a Konoha ver minha mãe. – Falava enquanto regava os vasos. – Estou a dois meses em Suna e acabo sentindo falta de casa. A idéia de papai é ótima, depois de tanta luta e confusão é bom saber que tudo esta em paz, e abrir uma filial em Suna foi genial. Vocês sabiam que eles não viam quase nenhuma flor aqui? Eu me choquei. – Terminou de regar os vasos e foi guardando os utensílios. – Em duas semanas no máximo estarei de volta. Vou levar um dos vasos pra minha mãe ver. Ela vai adorar principalmente quando as vir abrindo. Quem sabe ela me ajude com um nome, hein?

A loira pegou um vaso e colocou-o em uma espécie de urna com muitos furos para a respiração da planta. Olhou mais uma vez para o local e sorrio acenado e fechou a porta. Logo Ino passava pelo saguão e falou algo com a gerente e se despediu. Andou rapidamente pelas ruas quentes e secas de Suna, observando o mercado e comercio local, os riso das crianças. _"Aprendi a gostar desse lugar..."_ Pensava Ino.

* * *

Ino andava o mais rápido possível em meio à tempestade de areia que a cercava, estava procurando um lugar para se abrigar e não encontrava. Em suas mãos segurava firmemente a urna da sua flor. Seu corpo todo coberto por panos já estava sofrendo muito com a tempestade.

- Só tenho uma chance. Vou fazer uma barreira e ficar aqui mesmo. – Ino falou para si e conjurou alguns _in's _e ali ficou.

* * *

- É uma mulher. – Um homem com roupa tipo farda falou alto. – Está inconsciente e não solta a urna de maneira alguma. Presumo que pelas vestes seja do povoado aqui próximo.

Um homem ruivo aproximou-se dos homens que cercavam o corpo, olhou a figura feminina com atenção enquanto outros homens a colocavam em segurança. Ela falava palavras ininteligíveis e não soltava a urna estranha. A pele pálida e os lábios sem vida indicavam o quanto havia sofrido na tempestade.

- O que faremos _Kazekage-sama_? – Questionou outro homem para o ruivo.

- Vamos levá-la para onde estamos indo. Coloquem-na em minha carruagem. – O ruivo recebeu vários olhares de seus homens. – Ela é uma konouchi. Eu a conheço. Sei que é amigável caso contrario, não estaria tão perto de Suna. Pegue tudo o que acharem dela. – Falou de maneira enérgica o ruivo entrando na carruagem e esperando os homens levarem a mulher para dentro.

- Kazekage-sama... Desculpe me intrometer, mas não acha perigoso? – Questionou um homem moreno que parecia o líder do esquadrão.

- Quero saber como uma mulher como ela sobreviveu a uma tempestade de areia tão poderosa. – Falou mais pra si que pra o seu comandante o ruivo. – Não existe perigo, ela está fraca, poderei me cuidar.

* * *

A loira acordou sentindo-se tonta, dolorida e perdida, sentia uns solavancos leves, porém que faziam seu corpo todo doer, sentia sede e fome, mas estava enjoada e queria vomitar. Enquadrou as imagens o melhor que pode ao abrir os olhos devagar. Não reconheceu onde estava.

- Como se sente? – Uma voz grave e rouca chegou aos ouvidos femininos e fez com que a loira tentasse localizar. O ruivo viu a mulher loira fazer uma enorme careta, provavelmente de dor por tentar se mexer. – Quer água?

- Estou, tonta, dolorida e enjoada. – Respondeu simplesmente a loira com a voz saindo fraca e rouca. – Tenho sede sim. – A cada palavra ela sentia todo seu corpo reclamar. – Não sei se consigo beber.

- Qual o seu nome? – Questionou o homem ruivo mexendo-se habilmente na cabine e logo estava com um copo a frente da loira.

A loira bebeu um gole de água enquanto tentava lembrar quem era ou o que fazia ali, mas sua mente estava vazia e sentia dores fortes na cabeça. Ao perceber que não conseguia se lembrar de quem era, nem o próprio nome a garota loira se desesperou e levantou-se em impulso quase derrubando o copo com água. Foi ai que notou seu erro, suas mãos que apertavam a urna afrouxaram e ela teve que se conter para não soltar, não imaginava o motivo para não soltar mais sabia que era importante, sentiu o corpo pender copiosamente para o lado e esperou o impacto com o chão da cabine que nunca ocorreu. Sentiu-se amparada por braços forte e um corpo quente.

- Calma, deve ter sido pelo tempo que se expôs a tempestade de areia. – A voz grave e rouca soou muito próximo ao ouvido da loira fazendo com que a mesma respirasse com mais força. Sentiu-se levantada como se fosse uma pluma e ser colocada novamente deitada no banco. – Sou Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna. Estava em viagem de volta a Suna quando a tempestade pegou a mim e minha comitiva. Quando a tempestade passou que voltamos a caminhar encontramos você inconsciente no caminho, segurando essa urna e sem largá-la por nada. O que tem ai?

A loira tentou pensar com clareza, mas foi em vão sua dor de cabeça aumentou ainda mais fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Eu não sei... – Sussurrou a garota.

- Se acalme e descanse por hora. Não encontramos nada com você, a não ser a roupa que veste e a urna. – Declarou Gaara.

Foi a ultima coisa que a loira ouviu antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

Um cheiro de roupa limpa invadiu as narinas da loira. Sem abrir os olhos ou mexer-se resolveu sentir o local. Tudo era silencioso e fresco, sentiu seu corpo repousado sobre um colchão macio e sua cabeça em travesseiros fofos. De súbito lhe vieram lembranças e incluiu a conversa com um certo ruivo que ela sabia muito bem quem era. Tentou acalmar-se e resolveu abrir os olhos, foi quando ouviu um som de passos no corredor, sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando quem era. A porta se abriu e por ela passou uma moça morena e bonita, baixa e com farto quadril. A moça depositou a bandeja de comida na mesa próximo a porta e olhou para a cama e seus olhos negros depararam-se com os olhos muito azuis de Ino.

- A senhorita acordou. – falou a morena com um sorriso alegre nas faces. – Que bom. Vou avisar ao Kazekage-sama.

Antes que Ino pudesse emitir qualquer som a moça passava correndo pela porta. Em silencio novamente Ino resolveu levantar-se e notou em seu corpo uma blusa masculina que lhe batia ate acima dos joelhos, tinha um decote com um entrançado que parava acima da curva de seus seios, a camisa tinha um tom vinho, com mangas até suas mãos, continha também uma essência amadeirada bem masculina e gostosa, notou-se com uma peça intima feminina e agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Foi até uma cortina e abriu-a onde uma janela de vidro deixava transpassar a luz de uma Lua cheia, abriu a janela e um vento frio passou por seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar-se, mas não tinha medo do frio das noites do deserto, não mais. Recostou-se na janela olhando o céu por sobre o deserto ao redor do pequeno povoado.

- Boa noite. – A voz grave e rouca chegou aos ouvidos da loira de maneira que a fez arrepiar-se e sair de seus devaneios. A loira virou-se para o ruivo imponente a sua frente. – Como se sente?

- Um pouco dolorida ainda, mas já estou bem melhor que antes. – Respondeu a loira com naturalidade encostando a janela. – Você... Perdão, Kazekage-sama sabe onde esta minha flor?

- Flor? – Questionou olhando fixamente para a loira Gaara.

- Desculpe-me. Foi lapso e falta de educação Kazekage-sama. Eu estava confusa na primeira conversa que tivemos. – Falava a loira. – Me chamo Yamanaka Ino e sou dona da Yamanaka Flores, sou uma konouchi de Konoha. Vim para Suna a um ano e montei a filial da loja da família. Estava voltando a Konoha para resolver alguns problemas, mostra a minha flor, é o que tem na urna, visitar meus pais e a tempestade me pegou. Minha charrete de viagem quebrou e o cavalo fugiu, então tentei encontrar um abrigo e esperar a tempestade acabar, não encontrei e fiz uma barreira para tentar me salvar. Não sei como sobrevivi. Devo minha vida ao Kazekage-sama, obrigada.

- Voce dormiu por três dias e duas noites, a tempestade durou dezenove horas, sua urna esta no banheiro e me chamo Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka-san. – Informou Gaara. – Deve estar com fome. Venha sua comida esta na mesa.

Ino não gostou de ser ordenada daquela maneira, mas sentiu o estomago reclamar sentou-se em uma cadeira a mesa em frente a Gaara e começou a comer com vontade, mas parecia uma garotinha com chocolate. Gaara olhou a loira com atenção, notando-lhe a cor levemente pêssego do rosto, os lábio fartos e rosados a passar nas uvas que a loira comia, a curva dos seios sobressaindo na blusa masculina era tentador. Resolveu fechar os olhos e esperar para não pensar em besteiras. Ino terminou de comer e parou um segundo observando o ruivo, parecia muito confortável com a situação, desde que se lembrava do ruivo ele tinha a habilidade de transformar o ar a sua volta em seu favor, reparou na cor ferrugem dos cabelos e a pele dourada do Sol, as peças de roupas simples, uma calça de algodão negro e um blusa no mesmo tecido que a que ela vestia em um tom vermelho escuro. Então a ficha caiu. Ino estava vestida numa camisa dele, ele era o Kazekage e ela vestia apenas uma camisa no corpo. As bochechas da loira ganharam um tom avermelhado.

- A comida esta de seu agrado. – Gaara olhava Ino de maneira interrogativa tirando-a novamente de seus devaneios.

- Estava tudo muito delicioso, Kazekage-sama. – Respondeu timidamente Ino.

- Gaara. – Falou o Ruivo.

- Nani? – Sussurrou sem entender Ino.

- Meu nome, é Gaara. – Falou o ruivo sorrindo de lado.

- Ah, ta. É... E onde estão minhas peças de roupas, me sentiria mais a vontade. Essa peça me deixa envergonhada. Afinal Gaara-sama é o Kazekage. – Anunciou Ino.

- É minha. A camisa. – Falou Gaara com simplicidade. – Ficou muito bem em você. Eu que estou aqui não me incomodo com o que veste. Suas peças tiveram que ser jogadas fora, pois não serviam mais, mandarei comprar uma que lhe agrade pela manha.

- Obrigada. – Falou vermelha Ino tentando ao máximo se controlar.

- Se precisar de algo, contate diretamente a mim, tudo bem? – Falou Gaara olhando a garota loira a sua frente com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios finos.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Ino.

Gaara levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta. Parou antes de sair.

- Gostei de vê-la segura como estava a janela. Não combina com você esse ar tímido Ino. – Gaara saiu do quarto fechando a porta de leve.

Ino ficou encarando a porta com a boca semi-aberta incrédula com o que ouvira. _"O que foi aquilo afinal? Aquele é o Kazekage e nossos caminhos se cruzaram apenas no casamento de Shikamaru."_ Pensava a loira.

* * *

Ino evitou Gaara durante o dia dando a desculpa da roupa, que queria escolher peças intimas, mas não lhe devolvendo a blusa que estivera usando no momento em que acordou. Cuidou de sua flor, que por milagre estava intacta. Passou a tarde toda escrevendo pergaminhos para sua mãe, a loja de Suna e para sua amiga Sakura. Agora estava sentada na janela do quarto acariciando a flor e olhando o por do Sol.

- Eu achei um nome pra você florzinha. – Falou Ino. – Mas me prometa que será um segredo entre nós duas. Você se chamara Gaara, mas todos irão te conhecer como garra, tudo bem? – Ino rui gostosamente. – Você é bem resistente, e muda tudo ao seu favor, não é mesmo? Nome melhor não pode existir.

Ino ficou ali olhando a flor e vendo o rosto de certo ruivo.

- Pensando em que? – A voz rouca e grave fez Ino se assustar e quase cair da janela, mas como ela desconfiava, ele estava próximo, muito próximo e a segurou. – Por que você sempre cai quando eu falo? – Brincou Gaara.

- Por que você tem que ser tão silencioso? – Reclamou Ino. – E por que não bate nas portas?

Gaara rui. Uma risada alta e gostosa como se Ino acabasse de lhe contar uma piada. Ino começou a se irritar e colocou a sua flor na janela e desceu colocando os braços cruzados em frente aos seios com irritação.

- Esta rindo de mim? – Questionou a loira com irritação.

- Estou. – Respondeu Gaara parando devagar de rir para respirar.

- Qual a piada que eu contei que te fez rir tanto? – Ino estava irritada e vermelha por isso.

- Esta agindo com a Ino que conheci. – respondeu Gaara já composto da crise de riso olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis de Ino.

Uma briga entre verde e azul começou silenciosamente. Ino estava perdida novamente. _"O que esse homem tem que me deixa sempre perdida?"_ Pensava a loira.

- Desde quando me conhece? – Questionou Ino sem consegui conter a pergunta.

- Você chama atenção Ino. Por onde passar. Sempre chamou. – Afirmou Gaara de maneira simplória.

- Não achei que se lembrasse de mim. Pelas poucas vezes que cruzamos os caminhos. – Falou a loira. – Sempre conviveu mais com Sakura e Naruto...

- Mas Sakura sempre fala de você, sabia? – Perguntou Gaara. – Sou um homem normal e não só um Kazekage. Por isso gosto de conversar com a Sakura e o Naruto. E você... Foram os únicos que realmente me trataram como pessoa.

- Mas agora você esta bem, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Ino.

- Sim. – Respondeu Gaara. – Agora aprendi a me comportar como gente. – Riu baixo. – Acho que estou convivendo um pouco de mais com Kankoru. Estou ficando muito risonho.

- Gosto de seu riso e seus sorrisos. – Saiu da boca de Ino. – Combinam com você. Mas não te da o direito a rir de mim. – Ralhou Ino.

Dessa vez ambos riram com gosto.

- Por que me evitou o dia todo? – Questionou Gaara.

- Fiquei desconcertada pelo que aconteceu nessa madrugada. – Respondeu Ino. – Precisava pensar, pois tenho que ir a Konoha ainda.

- Posso providenciar uma carruagem pra que chegue em segurança. – Falou Gaara e desviou o olhar pra a janela.

Ino sentiu-se incomodada com a ação de Gaara. Deu espaço para que ele encostasse-se à janela e assim Gaara fez. Isso fez com que ficassem perto um do outro.

- Eu acho que vou aceitar sua ajuda. – Falou Ino. – Preciso mesmo ir a Konoha levar a flor para patentear.

- É uma flor bem diferente. Parece bem resistente. – Comentou Gaara olhando a flor semi-aberta e visualizou a pétala verde. – Qual o nome dela?

- Garra. Pela resistência dela ao calor excessivo do deserto. – Falou Ino acariciando as pétalas.

- Belo nome. Você quem criou essa flor Ino? – Perguntou o ruivo olhando para Ino que estava distraída acariciando a flor.

- Sim. Ela não tinha nome ainda. Achei hoje. – Pronunciou Ino e suspirou pesadamente. – Vou patenteá-la. Para poder vender em minha loja. Os habitantes de Suna vão adorar. Garra não precisa de muita água e pode passar até três dias sem ser molhada que não perderá vitalidade nem beleza. Se adapta muito mais fácil a temperaturas quentes durante o dia e temperaturas baixas a noite. Não precisa de muita umidade. – Ino explicava e era visível o orgulho pela sua criação. – Além de uma beleza que só pode ser encontrada em meio ao deserto... – Sussurrou a loira. – Uma flor do deserto. Isso é o que Garra é.

Depois disso, um silencio gostoso se instalou entre o ruivo e a loira, cada um vagando em seus próprios devaneios. Gaara e Ino jantaram no refeitório da hospedaria e depois foram pra seus quartos dormir. Na manha seguinte Ino entrava em uma carruagem com dois homens de Gaara para levá-la a Konoha, como ele não havia falado sobre a camisa havia fingido esquecer e levá-la consigo.

* * *

- Kazekage-sama... – Uma mulher alta e branca com ar severo entrou na sala do líder de Suna. – Como me pediu vim lhe informar que a encomenda chegou.

- Obrigada Huana. – Falou Gaara sem levantar o olhar de um papel que preenchia. – Onde esta agora?

- Indo em direção a casa. – Respondeu a secretaria.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir, mais uma vez obrigada pela informação. – Gaara levantou o olhar e sorrio para a secretaria.

- Posso te dar um conselho? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Claro. – Respondeu Gaara olhando a mulher.

- Leve chocolates e flores e faça o serviço completo Gaara-sama. Você merece a felicidade e se a sua felicidade é essa mulher, lute com todas as armas. – Opinou Huana. – Não via um sorriso tão livre nas suas faces desde a vez que Kankuro-sama casou e a Temari-san deu a luz ao pequenino Tinto.

- Meus irmãos acharam a felicidade deles e eu estou prestes a encontrar a minha. – Comentou Gaara. – Quero uma família pra cuidar.

- Todos em Suna estão torcendo por Gaara-sama. – Huana sorriu e depois se retirou da sala.

* * *

Ino entrava em sua casa em Suna. Trazia na bagagem muito mais roupas que de costume. Iria passar um bom tempo em Suna agora. Tinha uma flor para fazer dela um sucesso e mais encomendas para mandar a Konoha. Estava feliz por ter tanta coisa pra fazer, mas estava feliz principalmente por estar de volta a Suna. _"Três semanas... Três longas semanas longe de Suna..." _Pensou Ino. Não demorou muito já tinha arrumado a casa e as roupas no guarda roupa, foi tomar um banho relaxante. Estava quase acabando o banho quando bateram a porta e ela colocou o roupão e uma toalha no cabelo para ir atender.

- Já estou chegando. – Gritou Ino saindo do banheiro enquanto batiam na porta. Ao abrir a porta viu o ruivo que lhe povoava os pensamentos a mais de três semanas a sua frente com uma caixa de chocolate e um boque de rosas vermelhas. – Gaara? – Perguntou espantada.

- Olá Ino. – Falou Gaara. – Cheguei na hora certa. – Falou Gaara olhando a garota loira de cima a baixo e sorrio de lado.

- Para de me olhar assim. – Reclamou Ino. – Entre. – Abriu passagem para ele entrar em sua casa. Gaara entrou sem tirar os olhos da loira depois que ela o levou ate o sofá foi que ele passou a olhar a casa. – Amém, resolveu notar a casa. As flores e o chocolate são pra mim?

- Sim. – Respondeu Gaara rindo baixo. – Seja bem vinda de volta a Suna. Como foi de viagem?

- Bem. Obrigada. – Ela mexia-se em direção a cozinha, lá chegando foi logo enchendo um vaso com água e colocando as flores e falando algo com elas. Voltou a sala com um vaso bem ajeitado e pôs em cima de uma mesinha. – Adorei as rosas, e a visita é claro.

- Eu não sei enrolar Ino. – Falou Gaara. – Quer jantar comigo?

- Como? – Perguntou Ino admirada com a atitude do ruivo.

- Comer, num restaurante loira... – Sorrio sarcástico o ruivo.

- Disso eu sei ruivo... – Retrucou a loira. – Mas não é normal o Kazekage entrar em sua casa, com um buque de flores e não qualçquer flor são rosas vermelhas e chocolates, como se visitasse alguém como se estivesse apaixonado e lhe convidar para sair como num encontro. Pelo menos parece. – Ino ficou sem graça ao deixar seus pensamentos confusos e românticos saírem de seus lábios e ganharem a tonalidade de sua voz em alto e bom som.

- Mas é exatamente isso. Era pra eu ter te chamado pra sair desde quando fomos os padrinhos de casamento de Temari e Shikamaru. – Respondeu Gaara. – Desculpe demorar tanto pra fazer algo tão importante. – Ele a olhava com ansiedade nos olhos e ela levantou-se rapidamente. Ele ficou confuso. – O que foi?

- Vou me vestir. Ou você acha que eu vou sair de roupão por ai? – Questionou Ino rindo de Gaara.

- Eu não me incomodaria, mas isso ia atrair muitas mortes. – Falou Gaara levantando-se e abraçando Ino com cuidado.

- Mortes? – Foi a vez de Ino ficar confusa. Recostou a cabeça no pescoço de Gaara de maneira leve e incrédula se deixando ser abraçada.

- Eu ia matar quem olhasse diferente pra _minha_ mulher. – Respondeu Gaara, deixando claro que a queria.

- Então o Grande Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara é ciumento e possessivo. – Rio Ino envolvendo o pescoço do ruivo com seus braços. – Hum... Que interessante.

Ino e Gaara sorriram se olhando nos olhos e o beijo aconteceu, sereno, objetivo e cheio de carinho. Separaram os lábios por falta de ar encostando as testas e respirando ofegantes.

- Preciso me trocar para sairmos. – Ofegou Ino.

- Antes... Quer namorar comigo Ino? – Perguntou Gaara. Ambos riram.

- Quero sim Gaara. – Respondeu Ino. – Agora me deixe ir vestir uma roupa se não vou te deixar tomando um chá de cadeira. – Brincou Ino.

- Pode vestir minha blusa que eu vou achá-la linda, de todo jeito você é linda. – Falou Gaara entre brincadeira e sinceridade e a soltou.

Ino correu a seu quarto e para provocar vestiu a blusa dele com um corpete bem justo deixando o decote mais perigoso, com uma calça negra e botas nos pés apareceu a sala. E assim eles saíram, naquela noite e toda Suna notou a felicidade do mais novo casal, ficando felizes por terem uma florista no deserto e por terem um Kazekage amado e amando.

_**E esse é o fim. Se eu mereço alguma coisa, criticas elogios, pedras, tomates estragados, flores e chocolates, deixem no review.**_

_**Bjo.**_

_**Tomoyo volgo To-chan.**_


End file.
